


Teaspoon :: Amazons. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/Rose with Jackie and Jack/Ianto. Third in the Abduction series. Callisto has taken over the TARDIS and jettisoned the Doctor, Jackie and Rose onto a planet filled with women who emulate the Earth Amazons. They take the three of them captive while Jack and the others are trapped inside a possessed TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Amazons.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49576&chapid=119123) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49576&chapid=119123)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49576&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49576&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This story is the third in a series. The first two in the series are Abduction and Arcadia.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Doctor spent some time looking out the doorway of the jettisoned room looking out over the landscape while Jackie tended to Rose. He was terrified it was Gortho and they would have to keep out of the way of slavers looking for people to work the magma mines. So far he hadn't seen any movement but that didn't mean anything since the slaves and their masters spent the majority of their lives deep underground.  
  
He heard a groan and turned to see Jackie beckoning to him excitedly as Rose was finally waking up. Jackie called her daughter's name while Rose slowly regained consciousness. Finally, after a few minutes, her eyes opened and she looked at the Doctor and her mother.  
  
"I hit my head, didn't I?" she said.  
  
"Yes, but luckily, it wasn't as bad as it could have been," the Doctor said. "However, Callisto has possessed my TARDIS and he jettisoned your bedroom into the middle of a group of volcanoes."  
  
Rose's eyes widened.  
  
"Volcanoes?" she said.  
  
"They're not erupting at the moment," the Doctor said. "Although, that could change which is why we need to find a way out of here."  
  
Rose tried to sit up and groaned as pain flared up inside her head. She lay her head back down on the pillow while the Doctor went to her cupboard. He pulled out the emergency kit which was contained inside a large briefcase. He brought it over to the end of the bed, laid it down on its side and opened it. He took out some ibuprofen and a plastic cup. He went into the en suite bathroom, filled the cup up with water and took everything over to Rose while Jackie helped her sit up. Rose thanked him and took the tablets and cup.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Rose said to him after she swallowed the tablets and lay back down.  
  
"Well obviously, we have to wait until you are well enough to walk," the Doctor said.  
  
He walked back over to the doorway and peered out. The air was smoky and he guessed filled with toxins from the volcanoes. None were erupting at the moment so the air was clear enough to see into the distance. He couldn't see the TARDIS but he guessed that Callisto could have left the moment he jettisoned the bedroom. He hoped Jack and the others were alright. If Callisto had control of his ship, he could do anything he wanted with them and trap them inside so they couldn't escape.  
  
While he scanned the horizon, his keen eyes suddenly saw someone peeking out from behind a large rock about fifty feet away from him. It was quick but he could tell the person was humanoid, female and she looked like she had a gas mask strapped to her face. He stared at the rock, waiting for another sign of the female while Jackie chatted with Rose. Suddenly, they heard a thump above them and everyone jerked their head up.  
  
"What was that?" Rose said.  
  
"I think someone just jumped down onto the top of this room," the Doctor said to them. "I thought I saw a woman duck behind that large rock over there," he added, pointing to the rock.  
  
"You mean, people live here?" Jackie said in shock. "There's nothing but volcanoes out there."  
  
"There are creatures in the universe that exist in volcanic conditions or under them," the Doctor said. "Just keep calm."  
  
Jackie and Rose gasped when a woman suddenly dropped down in front of the doorway. She was wearing a grey bodysuit and boots and wore a matching gas mask. The gas mask only covered her nose and mouth and was strapped around her face. Dark green eyes studied the Doctor while she aimed a small blaster at him. Her blonde hair had silver streaks at the temples and it was pulled back in a ponytail. The Doctor noticed that the right side of her chest was flat while the other side was busty. The Doctor guessed the woman had a mastectomy in the past.  
  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Jackie and Rose," he said, gesturing to them. "Who are you and where are we?"  
  
The woman glowered at him before turning her attention to Rose and Jackie. The Doctor noticed she was beckoning to them and ignoring him completely. Just then, the other woman popped up from behind the rock. She also wore a grey bodysuit and had jet black hair that was pulled back in a bun.  
  
"Who are they, Sheena?" the woman behind the rock yelled.  
  
"Don't know but there are two women in here," Sheena yelled back.  
  
"And me, don't forget me," the Doctor said.  
  
"They have a stallion in here as well," Sheena called back.  
  
The Doctor frowned and looked around for the stallion she was talking about. Then Sheena took a tentative step inside the doorway and the Doctor gasped when she grabbed his bodysuit and shoved him up against the wall.  
  
"Oi!" Jackie said as she walked around the bed towards her. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm restraining your stallion," Sheena said to her.  
  
"Stallion? He's not a stallion, he's a man," Rose said.  
  
"Exactly," Sheena said, holding the blaster under the Doctor's chin.  
  
By now, the other woman was at the doorway and was peering into the room.  
  
"What is this? Some sort of tent?" she said, looking around the interior.  
  
"It's my daughter's bedroom, it got separated from our ship," Jackie said.  
  
"My ship might be around here some…"  
  
"SILENCE!" Sheena said to the Doctor when he tried to explain.  
  
"Oi, what is your problem, lady?" Jackie said to her. "He's my friend and my daughter's boyfriend. He's not a stallion."  
  
"He is, here," Sheena said. "Here, women rule and men are nothing more than brood mares and slaves for us."  
  
Dead silence fell over the room while Jackie and Rose looked at the Doctor. By now, the other woman had stepped into the room and was now holding a second blaster to his cheek.  
  
"Wow, this has suddenly become very awkward," the Doctor said.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Amazons.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49576&chapid=119175) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49576&chapid=119175)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49576&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49576&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rose lay in bed, cursing her bad luck. She was still a bit dizzy and unable to help her lover and mother in any real way. Meanwhile, there were now four women inside her bedroom. All of them were keeping the Doctor at bay while they talked to her and Jackie. All the women were dressed identically, although one of them was very short and looked to be no more than eleven or twelve. All of them were wearing gas masks and all the adult women seemed to have had a mastectomy and was missing the right breast. Her mother was trying to tell these women that the Doctor wasn't their servant so they'd stop guarding him with blasters while at the same time, she and Jackie were trying to get information since no one was letting the Doctor speak. They were knowledgeable about Earth since they told them that they based their civilization on the legend of the Amazons. Rose remembered hearing about that in school, an all woman civilization. Women warriors who fought bravely and regarded men as lesser than they were. She thought she also remembered something about the women cutting off their right breasts so they could handle a bow better. The youngest girl was just beginning to grow her breasts and Rose noticed that the right one looked intact for the moment. She wondered if it was cut off during some sort of rite of passage ceremony or just cut off when it grew too big for their liking.  
  
One of the women had a medical kit with her and Sheena was now examining the wound on Rose's head. Rose winced when she pressed on it and she could see a wary look on the Doctor's face but there were two women guarding him with blasters so he didn't dare move towards her in case they fired and he was forced to regenerate again. But he wasn't taking his eyes off her while Sheena examined the stitches.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Rose?" Sheena asked her.  
  
Rose was struck by how much respect they were giving her and her mother compared to the utter disdain and distrust they were showing the Doctor. But she didn't want to cause trouble for anyone so she nodded. She was feeling a little better but still a bit dizzy and she told Sheena that. Sheena put her kit on the end of the bed and opened it. She took out a bottle filled with a blue liquid along with a syringe.  
  
"What is that?" the Doctor said when he saw it.  
  
"Silence!" a black woman said while she guarded him.  
  
"I will not be silent. I demand to know what you're giving Rose," the Doctor said, fed up with the disrespect and restraint.  
  
Jackie sighed and walked up to Sheena.  
  
"Look, I know you don't think highly of men but that's her lover and he has a right to know what you're doing to her so answer his question!"  
  
Sheena glared at Jackie but Jackie didn't flinch and glared back. The Doctor smirked when Sheena withered under her glare and sighed as she put the syringe and bottle back in the kit and told the women guarding the Doctor to back away.  
  
"Thank you, Jackie," the Doctor said when the women guards backed away from him and lowered their blasters. "I understand your society is matriarchal and men are lesser than you are but I mean no harm. I just want to know what you're putting inside Rose."  
  
"It's distilled from the Artros flower, it's a non drowsy sedative that will help with the pain, is that alright?" Sheena said to him.  
  
"Yes. I know what the Artros flower is and you may give her that," the Doctor said.  
  
"I'm sorry but we do not think highly of men," Sheena said while she prepared the syringe.  
  
"I gathered that," the Doctor said dryly. "But we're not from your world. We were jettisoned here when someone took over my ship. We're stranded here and we need to get back because we have friends that are in danger at the moment. Can you help us?"  
  
He could tell Sheena wasn't used to a man speaking to her as an equal because she bristled at his question. But she managed to nod as she put a bit of iodine on Rose's arm.  
  
"I don't know if we can but we can give you shelter while you try to find your ship," she said to him while she gave Rose the injection. "We have antigravity skimmers that can take everyone back home. But we must go beneath the volcanoes to reach them. We travel underground and for that, Rose must be moved."  
  
"I can take care of that," the Doctor said. "I take it we need gas masks then," he said, pointing to her face.  
  
"Only for this sector. We live far away from the volcanoes," Sheena said, withdrawing the syringe.  
  
"Then why come here?" Jackie said. "Especially since it looks like the volcanoes are going to erupt soon."  
  
"Every woman must undergo a test of stamina and courage before her puberty ceremony," Sheena said. "Tara," she said, pointing to the preteen girl, "is here because she must climb the volcano and bring back a piece of rock from the top of it."  
  
Tara came forward at the mention of her name and raised her head proudly.  
  
"And have you completed this test?" the Doctor said to her.  
  
"No, we were beginning it when we found you," Sheena said. "Until it is finished, she cannot become a warrior."  
  
"Then why don't you do it and get it over with while I recover," Rose said. "By the time she's done, I'm sure I'll feel better and the Doctor could move me easier."  
  
"I agree. Might as well do it while you're here," the Doctor said. "I think we'll be alright in the meantime."  
  
"Do you wish to continue, Tara?" Sheena asked her.  
  
"Yes, Chieftess," Tara said, nodding.  
  
"Talya, come with me," Sheena said to the black woman. "Jade, stay here and make sure they are safe. Contact us if there is a problem."  
  
"Yes, Chieftess," Jade said, nodding.  
  
Sheena nodded. She told everyone that they would return soon. The Doctor, Rose and Jackie wished them luck and everyone except Jade left the room.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Amazons. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Amazons.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49576&chapid=119218) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49576&chapid=119218)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49576&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49576&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jade stood by the doorway and looked out while the Doctor found another chair and sat down beside Rose. Jade turned her head and watched the Doctor. He was holding Rose's hand while Jackie stood beside the bed and stroked her daughter's cheek. She had never seen any woman let a man be that affectionate with her. Most men were enslaved, put in slave quarters or cages and used for pleasure or procreation when they weren't doing domestic duties or working in the mines. No woman would let a man get this close or care about him so much but she could tell by Rose's expression that this man was very dear to him.  
  
"Where you come from, men are equals?" she finally asked, coming away from the door.  
  
Jackie and Rose looked at each other.  
  
"Well," Jackie said. "In some ways, yes, and some ways, no. But where we come from, men aren't all enslaved and used for procreation against their will."  
  
"Well, some are," Rose said.  
  
"Yes, but she means all men. All men aren't slaves on Earth," Jackie said to her.  
  
"But he isn't from Earth," Rose said, pointing to the Doctor. "He's from Gallifrey."  
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrow when Jade gasped and stepped back.  
  
"Time Lord?" she said to the Doctor.  
  
"That's right, you've heard of us?" the Doctor said.  
  
"There are many legends about the Time Lords," Jade said in awe. "But they are extinct."  
  
"I am the last," the Doctor said.  
  
"This changes everything then," Jade said, still in awe of the Doctor.  
  
"Why?" Jackie said.  
  
"He is the last surviving Time Lord. The Time Lords were the only males that were revered among our people. And the last…he must meet the council as soon as we return home."  
  
The Doctor was pleased at that.  
  
"I would be honored," he said to her.  
  
He turned to Rose with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"See, Rose, pays to have name recognition. Keep telling you my name gets me in anywhere," he said to her.  
  
"Yes, he says that often," Rose said to her mother.  
  
"It does!" the Doctor said. "If I mention my name to the bouncer at Henry's Hilarious Ha-Ha Hut, I get free admission and a complimentary cocktail."  
  
"He says that often as well," Rose said to her mother. "He never stops saying it."  
  
"I'm proud of it," the Doctor said.  
  
Jade didn't know how to react to all that but she cleared her throat and the Doctor turned to look at her.  
  
"Actually, you're not the only visitors to our city. We also have an archaeologist from Luna University visiting us as well," she said to them.  
  
The Doctor scoffed at that.  
  
"Pishtosh! Archeologists are rubbish as far as I'm concerned," he said airily.  
  
"Time Lords are rubbish as well," Jackie said.  
  
"Never!" the Doctor said while Rose giggled. "How many archeologists can get free admission and drinks at Henry's Hilarious Ha-Ha Hut? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"None of them!" Rose said enthusiastically.  
  
"I would give you a pat on the head for your loyalty, Rose, but your head is tender and hurting at the moment so I'll refrain from doing so," the Doctor said to her.  
  
Jade went back to the door and looked out; searching for the others while the Doctor sat down beside Jackie and relaxed. Rose relaxed, the pain and headache subsiding now.  
  
"Doctor?" she finally said after several moments of staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you teach me some Gallifreyan since I'm stuck here?" she said.  
  
"You've never taught her your language?" Jackie said to him.  
  
"Well, it's difficult to learn my language, at least for humans, and I never had the inclination to teach it to anyone. But…"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I have a word for you," he said to her. "Arkytior."  
  
"That's beautiful, what's it mean?" Rose said.  
  
"It's Gallifreyan for rose."  
  
Rose blinked in surprise and she rose up on her elbow to look at him.  
  
"There were roses on Gallifrey?" she said to him.  
  
"Yes. But the Arkytior was a species of rose that grew only in certain areas. And it was beautiful. A vibrant pink with just a hint of silver at the tips of the petals. It was rare and very hard to get and very sought after."  
  
"I wish I could see one," Rose said, utterly enchanted, by the thought of a pink and silver rose.  
  
"Sorry, they were destroyed along with Gallifrey."  
  
"Could that be my nickname then?" Rose said.  
  
"I thought your nickname was Dork Muffin," the Doctor said, feigning confusion.  
  
Jade chuckled when Rose pulled her pillow out from behind her head and smacked him on the head with it. The Doctor smiled, took it from her and put it back behind her head.  
  
"Okay, Arkytior, settled down now before you hurt yourself," he said as he adjusted it.  
  
Rose settled back against the pillow, loving the sound of her new nickname while her mother watched lovingly. The Doctor sat back down in his chair and winked at Jade before he relaxed and waited for the others to come back.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: Amazons. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Amazons.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49576&chapid=119261) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49576&chapid=119261)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49576&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49576&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By the time the others returned, Rose was feeling better and was able to sit up in the bed. Jade nodded to Sheena.  
  
"Did she succeed?" she said to her.  
  
"She did, she has become a warrior," Sheena said, gesturing to Tara.  
  
Tara grinned and held up a rock for everyone to see.  
  
"So are you gonna cut off her breast now?" Jackie said to Sheena.  
  
"That will happen when she gets a bit older and her breast stops growing," Sheena said.  
  
"But that's barbaric," Jackie said. "Cutting off her breast for no reason. Can't you see that?"  
  
"It's what the Earth Amazons did in order to improve their skills with the bow," Sheena said. "You are from Earth, yes?"  
  
"Yes, but we don't cut off our breasts and anyway, that's a myth, isn't it?" Jackie said.  
  
"It's a legend," the Doctor said. "The Amazons were real."  
  
Jackie was shocked by that.  
  
"There really were a tribe of female warriors?" she said.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said, nodding. "They were led by several women who had tired of the way they were treated in Greece. They journeyed up to where Libya would be today and formed their own society. The women who founded it had been taught battle skills in secret by their fathers and used that knowledge to train others. As for the mastectomies, that began by accident. One woman had a breast lopped off in battle and managed to survive after surgery. She found that she could wield a bow and arrow better without her breast getting in the way so other women began to do it."  
  
"But you're not from Earth so why are you so keen to follow the Amazons?" Jackie said to Sheena.  
  
"Our ancestors were from Earth and descended from some of the Amazon women. We decided to form our society and emulate them in tribute."  
  
"But do they have to have their breasts cut off?" Rose said. "Or are they forced to do it?"  
  
"They have a choice, we do not force it on them, "Talya said. "But those who don't aren't permitted to become archers and archers are regarded as the elite of all the warriors. Most women opt to undergo the ritual so they can do that."  
  
"And is that what you want to do?" Rose asked Tara.  
  
"Yes. I want to be one of the elite," Tara said, raising her head proudly. "That is why I did this today," she said, holding up the rock. "This is another way to become one of the elite warriors and show your bravery."  
  
"Chieftess, this man is a Time Lord. He is the Doctor of legend," Jade said, gesturing to the Doctor.  
  
Sheena and Talya gasped while Tara frowned in confusion.  
  
"So…that is why you will not submit like other men," Sheena said.  
  
"No, I won't," the Doctor said.  
  
"The council will be interested in this. We were told that the Doctor perished long ago," Sheena said.  
  
"Nope, still alive and kicking," the Doctor said. "I do respect your right to run your civilization as you see fit but if you try to make me one of your brood mares, there will be dire consequences, just a friendly warning."  
  
"Trust me, Time Lord," Talya said. "After hearing who you are, no one would dare put you in the stables or the mines."  
  
They decided to leave. Jade put her mask back on while the Doctor took the gas masks out of the emergency kit. He decided to take the kit with them, not knowing how many supplies the women had. He gave one to Jackie and to Rose and they put them on while the Doctor did the same. Unlike the half masks, theirs were full face masks and the Doctor leaned over to Rose when he had his on.  
  
"Are you my mummy?" he said to her.  
  
Rose giggled while Jackie stared at them in confusion.  
  
"Private joke, Mum," Rose said, sensing her mother's confusion.  
  
Jackie shrugged and watched while the Doctor gathered Rose in his arms and she put her arms around him. They followed the women out of the room and the moment they were outside, Jackie gasped when the searing hot air hit her skin. The interior of the room had been cool and pleasant but she understood now why they needed the gas masks because even with it on, she could tell the atmosphere was oppressive.  
  
"The air is hot, how come we didn't feel that inside the room?" Jackie said to the Doctor as she walked alongside him. There was no door to Rose's room.  
  
"No, but the TARDIS has an emergency force field that activates if the rooms are separated from her, just in case someone is still inside," the Doctor said. "The force field protected us from the heat and kept the cool air contained. "It doesn't last forever which is why I'm glad we finally decided to move."  
  
"How can anyone live like this?" Jackie said, looking around at the barren rocks and volcanoes."  
  
"They said they don't live here, Mum. This is just one area of their planet," Rose reminded her.  
  
"Good thing they don't," Jackie said.  
  
The women led them to an opening on the side of the nearest volcano. They went into it and went down a narrow rocky path to an underground cave system. Near the path was a large white futuristic car with white leather seats. The car was large enough to fit everyone comfortably and the women got into the front while the Doctor put Rose in the back seat and she and Jackie got in beside her. Once everyone was inside, Sheena pushed a button and a force field dome appeared over the seats, sealing everyone inside a protective dome. She then pushed a button on the panel in front of her and the car lifted up a foot into the air and then the hovercar began to glide through the passageway on its way back home.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
